Frozen Jack
by Eternal Pages Invisible Ink
Summary: If you're a fan of Ceepypastas, average creepy stories and horrific things that keep you up at night, read about Frozen Jack.


Entry One

It had been three whole days since I moved here, three days! Not one friend after three days of school, not anyone to know since our neighbors decided to be isolated and didn't talk to us, just purely me and my family, which was my living hell. My sister never stops annoying the hell out of me, she's seven and always wants to play with me, and since I actually want friends my age and gender, I recline every time she offers to play a game of dress up.

My mother however is caring, a sweet person she looks out for me and Sarah, my little sister, ever since our dad left us eight months ago. I never liked him, my dad was an awful person, he beat my mother, drank, hurt me and Sarah and never had any good memories except the ones I didn't remember from my earliest years, and Sarah simply had none.

Moving here, as my mom put it, would be a better change from what we were back in Seattle, we would be a nice family of three, living in a quiet town my mother had selected, named 'Greenburrow'. She considers it to be a change from what we once were, but I considered it as a suicide mission, how was changing the scenery suppose to change us? It didn't make any sense, but that was the case.

I gave a groan as I met the only friends I had when I got home from school, the boxes. Full of our old junk, luckily since we lived in a crummy apartment in Seattle we didn't have much junk to move, but because of mom's continuous need to be at her job, we were unpacking at a slow rate.

I toss my backpack on the couch we had just moved in and slump down on it with a groan, at my high school, no one would talk to me, it seemed like the community shut itself off from outside people entirely. And god did that blow. I turn and then hear the doorbell ring, I stand up, mom didn't pick up Sarah for another hour, and this was new, some actual people to talk to besides my family.

I open the door and see that it's two kids from my high school, both boys I recognize them vaguely as I saw them around, knowing their names as Jason and...Chad? Brad? Jason had blonde hair that was cut neatly and plainly, while Chad/Brad/Who gives a damn's hair was black and hung in his misty green eyes.

"Hi." I said simply, unsure of what to say to two almost total strangers who arrived at my door.

"Hey new kid, a bunch of us are going over to the lake to play a game, you in?" Asked Jason, It seemed a little too friendly that they suddenly started to take an interest in me being involved in their group clique.

"Uh...sure," I said a little mystified, walking to the couch. "Just let me get my jacket." I said putting on my favorite lime green jacket to brace myself for the cold winter day.

I started to walk with them as they both left my patio and I locked the door and put a note on the coffee table for when my mother came back.

"So, what game are you playing?" I asked.

"We're playing Drowned Chicken." Answered Brad with a smile.

"What?"

"It's a game kids invented back like ten years ago when we all go to the lake and its winter." He said with a nod.

"What do you do?" I asked, a little suspicious. "Well, the object of the game is to walk along the frozen water and make it to the center and back. If you chicken out, you lose." Said Jason as we started to leave the neighborhood and walk through the forest, blanketed with snow from yesterday's storm.

The trees looked twisted and dead, their branches bare the tops of the twisted branches looked like they were trying to reach out and grab me. The snow was still at a light flurry, and the air was cold as our snow boots thumped along the path and I shivered. We finally reached the end of the ominous path and made it to a huge lake, frozen at the top so that even some white blanketed the top. Kids gathered around it and laughed and then they saw me.

"Well, look, it's the new kid." One girl said and the others chuckled. "Yep, told you I'd get him." Said Jason with a cocky smile, I was slowly starting to realize what this really was as Chad pushed me forwards into the main group.

"So, ready to play?" Asked the girl as she stood up, clearly enjoying my confusion and innocence.

"Maybe he'll end up like Frozen Jack!" said another kid with a chuckle.

"Who's Frozen Jack?" I asked. The girl looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're new. So you don't know the story." She said with a smile. "Five years ago a kid drowned in the lake playing the game, his name was Jack and he went through the ice and drowned, legend says his ghost still haunts the lake, searching for the blood of kids who play." She said with a creepy smile. "Worst part is the kids who made him play never made it through winter, they just...vanished. Body's never turned up, and the worst part of it was they disappeared all at the same time." She finished with a mocking smile at me, "So, you ready to play?" She asked.

I was unsure, what if I drowned? And like hell I believed in the paranormal, but I was still jumpy at the story. But maybe this was my only chance to fit in.

I walked slowly to the frozen lake's bank I tapped the ice with my boot and realized it was rock solid this close to land, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.  
I started to walk forward, but then we heard a twig snap, and I stopped short and turned my head to the noise. Jason looked past the trees but I thought he, like me and surely everyone else hadn't seen anything.

"It's just a squirrel or something, no big deal." Said Jason with a smile, a little fear hinted in his voice.

"What, are you afraid Frozen Jack's going to get you? Why don't you check it out if you're so sure?" asked the girl and Jason glared at her and turned back to the forest.

I decided to get off the frozen bank and walk towards the group, of all people who should be afraid it should've been the one closest to the danger; I walked in front of the girl and looked past the trees again to see nothing but a strange fog starting to rise.

"Fine, I'll check it out." He said bravely as he started to walk towards the forest slowly.

As I saw him walk most of us just gathered together and watched him go into the forest. He walked in and soon enough we couldn't see him at all, the fog had gotten so thick he was completely out of our sight and after a minute he didn't come back.

"Jason?" Asked Chad, worry in his voice. "Jason? Buddy? Are you there?" He asked and after another minute it seemed like it was hopeless, like Jason would never return.

The fog only grew as a feeling of being trapped started to fill inside me, what if Jason never returned? What if someone or something was out there? It felt like I was being watched.

After a few seconds it started to get cold, almost too cold, maybe I was just being nervous but I started to hear dripping water, but for some reason I didn't dare look behind me, only ahead at the mist.

Then, almost out of nowhere, he walked back, completely fine.

"There was nothing there." He said with a shrug as he looked at us, all relieved.

"Hey, where's Christa?" He asked as he looked around at the group.

I turned around but didn't see the girl who had told me the story. She was nowhere to be found. But the strangest part of it was, she was right behind me, in fact, for the first few second when Jason had gone into the woods I could hear her breath, but after that the cold feeling rushed down my spine and her breathing stopped.

"Christa?" said Jason to the forest, calling her name over and over.

"Christa where are you?"

We looked everywhere, all around the banks of the lake, deep into the forest, and even on the lake. But after a whole hour of searching she was nowhere to be found. The creepiest part of it all was, as we searched that feeling of dread and being watched went through my mind, and besides our footprints in the snow, hers were never found. It was as if she had simply been wiped off the face of the earth without a trace.

"Christa this isn't funny anymore!" Shouted Jason nervously, the fear hinted in his tone.

"Maybe she went home." I reasoned.

"Yeah, she decided to go home without telling any of us." Sarcastically replied Jason, annoyed and scared all at once.

"Well, I don't know! Who could've taken her?" Brad asked, seeming just as scared as any of us.

I looked up and saw it was getting dark, and by this time my mom was most likely home.

"Look guys I got to go my moms going to kill me." I said with a scared tone, I was uncertain about what happened to her, but that didn't mean I could vanish like her, my mother was easy to scare.

"Fine, just go home!" Jason snapped as he looked around for Christa one last time before I headed to the woods.

The fog just got thicker then before, to a point where I couldn't even sees two inches in front of my face; the worst part was that I was alone. The mist wrapped around me like a shroud of fear, and the watching feeling was in my mind returned, a cold chill ran down my spine as I finally had the nerve to turn around.

I swear that at that point the blood drained from me, I saw him, for only a second, as only a blur really but I could see him, his skin was white as the mist that shrouded him, his eyes were pure black, like voids of sadness and fear that made my heart drop with a glimpse. He wore a green jacket covered in frost and drenched in water, only his top half visible as the rest seemed to vanish in the mist, dripping head to toe his hair was like a dead man's, hanging in his eyes as his head turned to look at me and he spoke a single set of words as I turned away, running for my life, however far away he was I could hear it like he was whispering in my ear. "Are you scared?"

I Ran in fright, tripping over a branch and falling into the cold snow I didn't care as I scrambled up and ran as fast as I could. There was no way, no matter how much of a non-believer in the paranormal, that that thing was human. A name went through my mind as I finally made it out of the forest and noticed that the fog seemed to clear, as if it had all been a figment of my imagination.

The thing, Frozen Jack, and now I knew why he was called that, was gone though, just like the fog it used to announce its arrival, I was utterly terrified, it didn't matter what had happened to Christa now, it matter what happened to me. I ran the rest of the way home.

I walked home and found my house very cold, unimaginably freezing, how was that even possible? I had the heat running and a fully functioning fireplace, but when I checked the thermostat, it was off, at fifty degrees actually. This couldn't be a coincidence, I thought, there was no way the two things weren't related.  
I quickly turned the heat on and lit another fire in the fireplace and tried to forget about Christa, I tried forgetting about the whole thing, I was simply terrified, and now it wanted me.

No I thought. It wants me because I angered it; stay away and it'll stay away from you.

I realized that my hands were cold and shaking; I walked up the steps and decided that a hot shower in the least would warm me up and calm my nerves.  
I saw that leading up the stairs were wet footprints on the carpet, absolutely soaking the once dry floor in water.  
No, it can't be, in no way shape or form could that thing have been in my house.

I found my feet walking upwards, at this point I could hear my heart in my ears, I walked slowly, feeling the freezing water on my feet as I walked. I just kept thinking forwards, as if walking towards the problem was somehow going to be less worse then going back.  
I saw the wet footprints lead to the bathroom with the light already turned on, it was like the creature was mocking me. I walked towards the door and opened the door with a creak. I saw that the footprints weren't water anymore, they were blood.

I turned and saw Christa, finally found. She was in the bath tub, her body seeming mercilessly throttled and cut along her arms and throat, she had clearly bled to death, but it was like she had drowned after all the violence. She was white as a sheet, but the worst part of it was the look on her face, unlike any dead body whose expression was blank, hers was frozen in fear, the last thing she saw horrifying her beyond measure.


End file.
